


Caged | Captivity sequel | K.M love story

by Lou_La



Series: Klaus Mikaelson | The Originals. [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Hurt, Hybrid - Freeform, Powerful, Romance, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, tribrid, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: "You know I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't desperate." // "Don't avoid the question," // "Fine. A new threat has taken over the quarter. An army of tribrids"A broken and bloody Klaus was the last thing Carolyn expected to find on her doorstep one Friday evening... all she ordered was a pizza.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Klaus Mikaelson | The Originals. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674532
Kudos: 6





	1. ~1~

"Mum? Can we order pizza?" Zoe called from the front room. "Yeah, sure! Let your sister know, and I'll get the laptop ready," Carolyn replied as she boiled the kettle. The quiet slap of bare feet up the stairs said Zoe had gone to let Mia know. Carolyn poured the boiling water into the cup and stirred the teabag. Carolyn let her mind wander as she stared at the calendar. It was supposed to be 3 days ago... Carolyn's concentration broke when her two 8-and-three-quarters daughters pushed their way into the kitchen. "Mum! Zoe elbowed me!"  
"Not true! She pushed me!" Carolyn inhaled slowly and grabbed the two girls hands. "The day you two stop fighting will be the day that I grow wings." The two girls giggled and took the computer off the side and went to the dining room table. Carolyn reached into the fridge to get out some milk and called over her shoulder, "Girls, order your pizza and add it to the basket. Don't confirm anything, I'll need to order."  
"Ok!" Carolyn walked back to the cup of tea and poured the milk in. She found her gaze shifting to the calendar once more. Once again, her concentration was broken when the girls loudly proclaimed they were done. "Ok, I'll order now. Pizza should be here in about an hour. Go play in your rooms for a bit if you want. I'll be doing some work." Carolyn said as she pulled out a chair. "Ew!" Mia giggled. "Work!" Zoe laughed. Carolyn snorted and flicked some water at them. The girls let out a squeal and ran up the stairs, arguing again.

~

It was only 20 minutes later when something banged into Carolyn's front door. Glancing at her watch and then computer screen, the pizza wasn't due for another 20 minutes at least. The front door banged again. Carolyn picked up her phone and dialled her neighbour. While the phone rang, Carolyn looked out of the window. There was no car but hers in the driveway, meaning it wasn't a family member.

The phone clicked as her neighbour answered. "Hey! What's up?" Alexa answered. "Someone I don't know is banging on my door... can the girls come to yours, please?" She replied, watching the driveway for any movement. "Oh god, of course! Do you need me to ring 911?"   
"Nah, it's ok... I just don't know who it is and would rather my girls not be here in case it's... you know who..." Carolyn replied, biting her nails. "Care, I'm leaving my house and I'll be coming through your garden. And Daniel has a been placed on a restraining order. He can't get anywhere near you." Carolyn deeply sighed. "I know... but I'm still a little cautious." Alexa sighed on the other end of the phone, "I get it. All right, open up. I'm outside." Carolyn pulled the blinds shut and made her way through the kitchen to open the door. "Girls! Come here, please!" Carolyn yelled. Alexa was at the door with a sympathetic face. Zoe and Mia walked into the kitchen with frowns on their faces. "Ok, mummy has to take a work call and you need to go to Alexa's for the evening. I'll get the pizza guy to go there instead. Alright?" Carolyn spoke as she crouched down. "But mummy, you _promised_ that you wouldn't have any work tonight!" Zoe whined. "I know baby... it shouldn't take too long... I'll tell you what." Carolyn pulled her girls in for a hug while Alexa grabbed their backpacks in case of a... Mikaelson... issue. Even though it'd been 8 years since she'd spoken to them, you could never be 100% sure. "The amount of time I spend on my work call is the amount of time you can stay up past your bedtime, ok?" Mia stared up at her mother and sighed as she tapped her chin. "I guess so," Carolyn snorted and tickled them both under their armpits. The door rattled again. Alexa shuffled the girls out of the door and gave Carolyn a small salute as she left.

Bracing herself for the absolute worst scenario, Carolyn took a deep breath. She grabbed the baseball bat she kept near the door and unlocked it.

Now, Carolyn was prepared for lots of things: a robber, a murderer, policemen, delivery guys... anything. But she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she opened the door.

A half-broken, blood-soaked Klaus Mikaelson tumbled through the door.

~

"Oh my god, Nik! What're you doing here? And what happened?!" Carolyn shouted as she tried to bare the hybrid's weight. They stumbled to the kitchen where Carolyn (accidentally) dropped the hybrid on the ground. He groaned loudly and arched his back. Carolyn turned him onto his side and wet a washcloth. She began to clean the blood off of his face and neck. If his wheezy panting and weak groans were anything to go by, then whatever did this meant serious business. "Ok, take off your shirt," A wheezy laugh answered her command. "There... there was a time when you would... ask me that... and then we would sleep to... together..." Carolyn swatted at his shoulder with the towel and helped him sit. "Shut up and let me help you," she replied. The hybrid's eyes were drifting shut so she only had 5 minutes, tops. "Sorry," she whispered as she pulled his shirt off. It stuck in places where his skin was broken and bloody. With every wince and every whimper, Carolyn whispered an apology. "If you say... say sorry one... more goddam time..." His sentence cut off with a harsh inhale. "What happened to you?" Carolyn whispered upon deaf ears, as Klaus had passed out.

~

Carolyn continued to clean and nurse the broken hybrid even though he was out cold. Many of his bones were twisted at unnatural angles so she twisted them back into place. When Zoe and Mia were born nearly 9 years ago, and Carolyn nearly died, she took a course in emergency first aid, in case a situation like that ever arose again. It taught her how to reset bones and staunch bleeding. It was just a precaution in case the girls ever tapped into their unknown abilities, which they undoubtedly had. Their mother was a witch and had over a century of unused magic bursting at her fingertips, while their dad was a vampire when they were conceived... the only way a supernatural creature can procreate is through strong, dark magic or you had to be a werewolf or witch. 

Seeing Klaus' eyes begin to roll under their lids prompted Carolyn to push his ribs back into place. The clicked together with a loud snap and she could see the bones already healing. Most of his body would heal naturally, but she did have to staunch some large gashes and reset some bones. Calling upon her magic, (which she hadn't properly used since the girls were 2 years old) Carolyn moved Klaus from her kitchen and to the basement. She put him in the guest bedroom with 2 blood bags. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "Kembe Po transi." It was only a simple boundary spell, but only she could break it. Shutting the door with a click, Carolyn made her way back up to the kitchen and began to clean away the blood.

~

It took about an hour to clean away all the blood and make the kitchen look normal. For the first time since 5:00, (it was now 7) Carolyn sat down and bitterly enjoyed her stone-cold cup of tea. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep but was woken with a jolt when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She asked, exhausted. " _Hi, mummy!_ " Zoe spoke. "Hiya, baby! How're you?"   
" _Good! Can we stay the night at Alexa's? She has a new Xbox_!" Laughing, Carolyn replied, "Yeah, sure. I'll get your bags ready and bring them round in about an hour. Did the pizza get there and is Alexa ok with this?"   
" _Yep and yeah! Thank you, mummy!_ " Before she could reply, the call had dropped. Carolyn laughed at loud at herself. She had a halfdead hybrid in her basement and her twin daughters (who were probably extremely powerful) were playing on an Xbox at 7:00 at night.

~

Carolyn stayed for a cup of tea but left afterwards and gave the girls a kiss. Carolyn was prepared to find Klaus swearing at her from his room in the basement and promising to tear her throat out, but she was _not_ expecting him to be making a cup of tea. "What the hell are you doing!? I cast a boundary spell!" Klaus tutted and began making one for her. "Well love, as much as I enjoy getting into fights and tricky situations, I can also get out of them just as easily." Carolyn sighed loudly and kicked off her shoes. "Fine, just remember my sugar." Klaus laughed as Carolyn shuffled through to the front room. It was about 3 minutes later when a hot cup of tea was placed in her hands. The old lovers sat in silence as they slowly drank their tea. "Ok, I'll bite. How the hell did you find me? I made it impossible and then I put a boundary spell on so no supernatural creatures could get in," Klaus sighed slightly, "You know I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't desperate." Carolyn took a sip of her tea, "Don't avoid the question," She said, her voice hard. "Fine. A new threat has taken over the quarter. An army of tribrids. They have vampire speed, werewolf strength, and witch magic." Carolyn bit her lip, "In the nicest possible way, in what way is this my concern?" Klaus frowned deeply. "Klaus, I have 2 daughters to take care of, I can't just bolt off at the next threat." Klaus's eyes narrowed, "You promised to come back, and yet, you haven't." Carolyn rolled her eyes, knowing where this conversation was going to go. "Correction, I said when the girls were old enough and when the quarter was safe. Neither of which have happened yet." Klaus sighed and looked both ways. Carolyn noticed this was a habit of his when he was nervous or about to snap someone's neck... she hoped it was the former. "Carolyn, you know that I wouldn't endanger your daughters, neither would I cause them harm. You seem to have forgotten that I have a daughter as well." 

She did.

Carolyn did forget Hope. "How is she?" Carolyn asked. "As any 13-year-old girl is... horrible and hormonal." The two sat in silence for a while before Carolyn yelled loudly. Klaus looked at her in either confusion or concern (probably confusion) while she had her tantrum. The Yankee candles she had lit grew in size before falling back down. "Klaus, I want to help, but what can I do with the girls? I can't trust them to anyone, and I'm not sending them to my neighbour for however long." Klaus laughed. "Carolyn, we would have 4 powerful witches, 2 hybrids, 1 tribrid and 4 originals! Your daughters would be more than fine." 

Carolyn drank the rest of her tea and sighed. She pointed a finger at the original hybrid, a feat a normal person would find themselves dead for. "Any threats at my kids, any danger or anything that puts their health and safety at risk, and I'm done." Klaus smiled. "Good, let's pack up,"

~~~~

_I'M BAAAAAAAAAACCKK!!!_


	2. ~2~

"Are we there yet?" Zoe asked in a whiny voice. "No," Carolyn replied, trying her very best to keep herself from strangling her youngest daughter. "When are we gonna be there?" Mia parroted in the same voice as Zoe. "Soon," Carolyn replied, again, desperately willing herself to think of calm things. The twins quietened down and continued watching a film on their Ipads while Carolyn sang to herself as she drove to the airport. Normally, she'd bare the drive, but with two 8-year-old girls in the car (whose patience was shorter than a mouses tail) was another form of torture. Plus, the drive was just over 14 hours and by then, Carolyn would have paid a redneck to shoot her. 

They were going to get the midday plane and get to New Orleans by 2 (hopefully)

Carolyn let her thoughts wander freely as she drove in silence.

* * *

_"Ok then, great and mighty hybrid, how're we gonna get to the Quarter? My girls won't sit in a car for an hour, much less 14 and with a man they don't know." Carolyn asked Klaus. While she loved him, he was a pain in the arse sometimes. "Well love, I made my own way here, so I can make my own way back. The rest is up to you," Carolyn side-eyed him. "Thank you, Sherlock." She hissed.  
Carolyn stood up from the couch and began to pace, a habit she'd developed since Zoe once shot her sister across the room with magic. Since then, they'd been forced to wear earrings that stop their magic being used. "I'll get a plane, then. I'll try and brave Ohio airport with two witches." Klaus huffed a laugh. "Just cause your kid is well behaved and angelic, doesn't mean any other 8-year-old is... which they aren't." Carolyn snapped. Klaus raised his hands in a defensive way. "Ok, I mean no harm..." Carolyn sighed loudly._

* * *

Before she knew it, they were pulling up to the airport and parking the car. "Now girls, the only time you can take your earrings out is when we go through the metal detectors. You have to put them back in straight away, ok?" Carolyn told her daughters as she helped them zip up their coats. "Ok, mummy."  
The trio made their way through security with no trouble... mostly. They'd gotten through the metal detectors and were about to collect their bags when a security officer stopped them. "Madam, I'm going to need to do a body scan of you and your children," He spoke. Carolyn frowned. "But we didn't set off the detectors?" She said, subtly pulling Zoe and Mia into her sides. She didn't trust this man, not one bit. "I must insist," He tried again. Carolyn looked around the airport. No one had noticed them. She complied and pushed the girls in front. "My associates will do the girls separately. Try and keep it as quick as we can," The man told her. "No, my girls stay with me at all times." Ever so faintly, Carolyn could hear a quiet growl come from the man's throat. Her heart sank.   
Before she could do anything, Zoe screamed. Carolyn whipped her head back and watched as a man tried to pull her away. "Get your hands off her!" Carolyn yelled, trying to cause a disruption. Nobody looked or even acknowledged her. _It had to be a form of compulsion._

Flicking out her hand, Carolyn shouted a spell. " _Fluctus inpulsa!"_ The man shot backwards on a wave of invisible force. Carolyn grabbed Zoe and Mia's hands and dragged them through the airport, not bothering for manners or pleasantries as she barged through everyone. Briefly throwing the passports at the poor woman at the gate and making sure none of the creatures from security was behind her, Carolyn finally paused to make sure the girls were ok. Zoe started to cry and Mia wouldn't speak. She felt her heart get heavy, as she always did when one of the girls cried, and willed the lady to hurry up.

"Ok Miss, it seems like your passports are good to go. Enjoy your flights,"

They successfully made their way to their seats and took off with no more issues. Letting her head fall back against the plane seat, Carolyn let out a long exhale. _They'd already had trouble and they hadn't even left Ohio yet... what the hell was New Orleans gonna be like...?_

_~_

2 hours later and the plane landed. Zoe and Mia had, thankfully, fallen asleep on the plane and were now rested. They made it through the airport with no trouble, unlike Ohio, and waited outside. "Mummy? Why are we standing here? Are we waiting for someone?" Mia asked as she played with her Peppa Pig backpack straps. "No, sweetie. I'm just trying to work out how to get to where we're going. Don't leave my side and don't let go of Zoe's hand." The twins instantly held hands. "Hi, sorry, excuse me!" Carolyn said to a random passerby. She was about 5' 6'' with green eyes and blonde hair. "Can you point me in the direction of this address?" Carolyn asked once the nice lady had stopped. She handed her an address. The blonde girl looked it over and smiled. "Yeah, I can take you there. I'm friends with the lady." Carolyn was suddenly cautious. "Uh... I can find it myself if you tell me the way, thank you." The blonde lady looked a little taken aback. "Ok, you go down here and walk down Bourbon Street then you follow signs to Jardin Gris. You should then see a block of apartments. Go there and go to the number." Carolyn thanked the blonde woman and took her daughters' hands and they walked off.

A little while later, they eventually found the apartments. They stepped into the lift and Zoe pressed the 5th number. "Girls, I don't know if the lady we're after is still living here and if she isn't, I don't want you to say anything to her. Ok?" Carolyn said, looking Zoe and Mia in the eyes. "Ok, mummy." They agreed. 

The trio walked down the hall until they came up to a door with the number 17 on it in a sort of rusty gold colour. Mia knocked on the door and they waited. "Who is it?" An unknown voice spoke from behind the door. "Uh, Carolyn? I don't know who you are, I just wondered if my old friend was still here,"  
"And who is your old friend?" The voice replied. It was a female and didn't sound particularly old. "Hayley Marshall?" Carolyn spoke back. The door began to unlock and Carolyn pulled the girls in a little tighter. The door opened but it wasn't Hayley stood there. It was a young girl of no more than 15 years. She had gorgeous brown hair but beautiful blue eyes. "You must be Hope," Carolyn spoke. She was the perfect combination of her parents. "And you are?" Hope replied. "Sorry, I'm Carolyn. I used to know your parents... can I come in?" Hope didn't say anything, but she opened the door wider. "Sorry it's a mess, mom's not back for another 3 days and I haven't tidied yet." Carolyn waved her hand, "Honey, I have two 8-year-old girls... it's no issue." Hope grinned. "Do you want a drink? I have some juice, water, coffee, bourbon or blood." Carolyn laughed. "Uh, can I have two cups of juice and some coffee, please? No blood for me, I'm not a vampire," Hope hesitated but continued to pour the juice. "You used to be friends with my dad and you aren't a vampire? You have to be supernatural then!" Hope exclaimed. "Before I answer any questions, do you have any kids channels or movies? I don't really want my daughters hearing about this," Carolyn spoke, bringing the coffee closer to her face. "Yeah, I have a few movies... I think I have sleeping beauty?" Carolyn nodded and smiled. "That'd be perfect, thank you, Hope," While Hope left to set the tv up, Carolyn checked her phone. She had a few messages from her sister and brother but nothing else important. Hope came back in with a small smile on her face. "Your daughters are very sweet," She commented as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Thank you," Carolyn replied. 

The two stayed in silence for a while before Hope spoke. "What creature are you? Because no one is friends with my dad and not a supernatural being." Carolyn snorted. "Long story but, those girls out there aren't human. Not 100%. When they were conceived, their dad was a vampire and your dad kidnapped me when he found out. I also found out that I'm a witch who has over 100 years worth of untapped magic running through my veins... so yeah." Carolyn said, finding the situation quite funny. "Well then... That's an interesting story," Hope replied, not knowing what to say. "Yeah... I didn't think I'd be back here so soon. Your dad says there's trouble in the quarter?" Hope nodded. "At east 15 tribrids... I thought _I_ was the only one." Carolyn patted her shoulder, "Believe me, kid, there's lots of shit you don't know. Hey, when's your mum gonna be back?" She asked.   
"Right now," A new voice spoke from behind Hope. "Jesus Christ, mom!" Hope exclaimed. Hayley was stood there with her hands on her hips. "You just letting strangers into the house now? What if they were here for your blood?!" She asked, clearly angry. Carolyn frowned, "Hayley, it's me, Carolyn," She said. Hayley frowned for a second before gasping. She pulled her into a hug. "You _bitch!_ Why didn't you come sooner!?" Hayley said, laughing. Carolyn laughed as well, "Well, I _did_ say when the girls were old enough and when the quarter was safe..." Hayley sighed and pulled away from the hug. "It's never gonna be safe here... how are the girls anyway?" She said. "Zoe! Mia! Come here for a sec!" Carolyn called. The girls walked in and Hayley gasped. "Oh god, they're so cute! How old are they now?"   
"We're turning 9 soon!" Mia said as she held up 9 fingers. "Wow!" Hayley spoke.

"Wow, indeed," Another new voice spoke from behind...


End file.
